The Chosen: James
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: .... just read it and find out.


**The Chosen: James: Part 1  
By: Cassidy Rai  
**Rating: PG-13   
----------  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except the plot. The characters and place belongs to Rowling.  
----------  
Author's Notes: Okay... This is the second installment into the Chosen series. This story will have 3 parts, instead of one like Peters did, because it's longer. Ya... so, here ya go, enjoy.  
---------- 

James walked slowly through the trees beside Remus. He picked his footing carefully, lost deep in thought. He understood what was going to happen tonight, understood it better then most. He also had no doubt of him remembering what happened. James didn't want to sound cocky, but for his entire life he know where he was heading. This was the final step for him.  
  
There was a shout from behind, followed by more voices. James shook his head slightly. The students did not get along, that was obvious. How they were supposed to ban their energy together to form this spell was beyond him. But Dumbledore seemed to trust them, and if he believed in them, they were capable of it.  
  
Dumbledore's low voice rang over the students. He barely spoke aloud, but the students heard, and obeyed, with a simple, "Yes, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
James took a deep breath before stepping into the clearing behind Dumbledore. He listened to the professor briefly going over the instructions to make a circle in the clearing. James slid into his place beside Lily and Claire. He squeezed Lily's hand tightly, and smiled lightly at her. She smiled back, and lowered her head in a slight blush.  
  
Sirius Black and Arabella Figg broke from the line of Gryffindors to join Dumbledore in the middle. Along with them came two representatives of each house, Amos Diggory and Clair Anderson from Hufflepuff, Ivan McDouglas and Jenna O'Conner from Ravenclaw, and Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Westcliff from Slytherin.  
  
James laughed slightly to himself. These eight were supposed to represent the school's and their house's best wishes. It was almost ironic. Especially to see his best friend and mortal enemy facing each other in the circle.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak in low, even words. "We are here for the help of the spirits, the stars, and the ancient magic to guide us. From this group of forty, twenty will be picked as the saviors of the planet. We all know the terror that Lord Voldemort spreads across Europe." James closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He felt a presence near him that wasn't his own. It wasn't any mortal's presence. He could see, with his eyes closed, the many students who flinched at the Dark Lord's name, but James held his head high. He didn't flinch. He didn't move. He simply was. "It is beginning to spread elsewhere. So it is up to you to stop him."  
  
Dumbledore continued in a quiet, yet powerful voice. "You are the future." James felt these words move something inside of him. "In five weeks, you shall graduate from my care, and join the rest of the world in the battle for survival. You will no longer have Hogwarts as a safe haven. It will be up to you to create a new haven for yourself." He paused then, to look over everyone who had gathered. James felt a smile creep onto his face, as he thought of the house he planned for him and Lily after graduation.  
  
Dumbledore's speech picked up again. "Twenty shall be chosen. Twenty shall not. Five from each house shall leave here changed forever. Five shall leave here hoping they were. I have around me the eight representatives of each house. They represent you, and what you stand for." James opened his eyes, and smiled down at Lily. They both looked at their friends standing in the smaller, inner circle.  
  
"Tonight each of you shall have a glimpse of your past, present and future. Those chosen will know. For those who are not chosen, they shall remember nothing." There was a pause in Dumbledore's speech, as the words sunk into the students, and many began to understand. "Now, take hands with your neighbour. Tonight we are neither friend, nor enemy. Tonight we are all one."  
  
James gripped hands with Lily and Claire. He fixed his eyes across the circle on Severus Snape. Snape had a scowl on his face. James gave him a smile, and a nod. He didn't like Snape, but as Dumbledore said, they were not enemies that night. James relaxed as he felt the words of the spell pass over him like a cool breeze. He joined in the chant, and soon had lost all senses as he became one with the other forty voices around him.  
  
James suddenly grew aware of the silence around him. He opened his eyes, and noticed right away that Lily was no longer beside him. He realized he was viewing the past, but he was suddenly afraid of what he might see. He wondered if he could be seen, and if he might alter the future some how.  
  
The panic attack was only brief though. He took a few good breaths, and began to focus in on his surroundings. He noticed the room he was in. It was his father's office at their mansion. He walked over to the desk and ran his hand across the smooth finish. The desk looked almost new here ...  
  
Just then the door swung open. James ducked to the side behind a large chair. In walked a tall man. He looked familiar. Almost like his father, but it wasn't. James knew he'd seen this man before, but he couldn't place it. The man walked through the office, and sat down on the desk. He began rummaging through the drawers, and James wondered if he was a thief.  
  
But he simply grabbed a pen, and started writing a letter. James moved towards him, interested. The man suddenly looked up, right towards James. James gripped his wand, ready to defend himself, if the man was to attack. The man got up from his chair. He made no attempt to speak to James, but walked straight towards him.  
  
James backed up against the wall, breathing heavily. However, the man just grabbed a book from the bookshelf James had been standing in front of and sat back down. James realized he couldn't see him and breathed a sigh of relief. The man paused, glanced around the room, and began to write again.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for an answer, the door swung open. In walked another man. James was getting slightly frustrated. He knew who these people were, yet he didn't. He focused his attention on the man who had just entered the room, and his eyes flickered around the room, trying to find some sort of hint to his identity. James's eyes rested on a portrait. It was different then the one which hung in its place now, but strikingly similar. It began to make sense. This must be his grandfather before him.  
  
But who is he with? James thought feverishly.  
  
James Potter Sr. stood up, and embraced the new man. They looked similar, other then their hair. The newcomer had very light, blonde hair, while James's grandfather had the traditional Potter hair, dark and unmanageable.  
  
"Well, Lucius, what's the word?" James Sr. asked quietly.  
  
Lucius? James thought. He only knew one family with the name Lucius ...  
  
The new man, Lucius, sighed. "It's worse then I thought James. I'm going into hiding, changing my name, everything. I've already told mom and dad."  
  
"What are you changing it to?" James Sr. asked, staring at his brother, his best friend, his twin.  
  
Lucius smiled a bitter smile. "Julia and I are getting married. Instead of her taking on the name Potter, I'm going to take her name. I'm going to become a Malfoy."  
  
Just then there was a loud pounding on the door. "Let us in, we know he's in here."  
  
Lucius stared at the door in a look of terror. James Sr. stood beside him. "Go, through the back ... you know where the door is. I'll distract them." He paused and turned. "Good luck, Lucius. May we meet again if Fate permits."  
  
Lucius nodded, embraced James Sr. one more time, and ran towards the back of the office.  
  
James stood in a state of shock, no longer paying attention to the surroundings. He didn't believe it. His father's father, his grandfather ... not only best friends with, but the twin of a Malfoy ...  
  
The room began to spin. James saw people storming in through the door. His grandfather calmly spoke to them. Despite what he said, they searched the office. Then, the room went black, and James hit the floor with a sickening crack. His eyes closed as he passed into unconsciousness ...  
  
**To Be Continued....**

A/N: I'll continue it when I get a few reviews... actually, I'll continue it whenever I feel like it. 


End file.
